User talk:Perception1
Support While I appreciate the support to the anon who just helped clean up my page, you don't have to get involved in this. Children will eventually stop when they get bored. :This is straight up harassment though. 19:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::At what point is all of this considered a vandal - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:35, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::This has become a train wreck. He's threatening people. That kind of behaviour can't be acceptable, right? -Perception1 (talk) 21:44, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Excuse me for butting in but I'm noticing users flaming/harassing each other's' talkpages. What is going on? I... I am the King!Talk 16:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, there was a bit of an incident yesterday. Mohammed started his usual trolling (talking about Sonic the Hedgehog and pretending to be an anon and talking to himself). He started posting rude messages on DJ's talkpage so I called him out on it and said we should ignore his childish behaviour. He reacted badly, and began flaming on my talkpage. Things escalated when another anon began fighting with him too. - Perception1 (talk) 17:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC)~ DJ posted a thread on my Talk page, perhaps you'd like to put your vote/stake on this matter in there as well? I... I am the King!Talk 18:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Between the up-and-up Have you read these: Deletion (quite hilarious) and Reply (me telling him to keep his "off-topic" uploads to a minimum) I... I am the King!Talk 18:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :The Deletion one was funny. Does he not know that you are the admin/boss? And "country vs country" stuff is definetly aimed at inflamming people. - Perception1 (talk) 18:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I... I am the King!Talk 18:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with He has been dealt with, continue as you were. I... I am the King!Talk 11:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for cleaning up that messy business. - Perception1 (talk) 16:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ohh it ended up messy alright ;-) I... I am the King!Talk 17:52, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Teslad Rana did not take on Windy due to being given the Plasma stigma. She was enabled to do so by being given it; therefore, putting that part in parens separates the two actions and gives emphasis to the actual event (Rana taking on Windy), which is more important to the overall sentence (which is mostly about Lucy taking on Teslad, not Rana getting Plasma stigma). Adding the 's is because that is indicating the action Rana took: Lucy was able to focus on Windy due to Rana's action, not due to Rana herself. Txtracer (talk) 06:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The difference between her doing it and her being "enabled" seems miniscule but alright. Perception1 (talk) 15:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I am somewhat pedantic :) No offense intended. Txtracer (talk) 16:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) None taken. Perception1 (talk) 17:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Gone I rolled back your vandalised profile page. He's dealt with, with a whiff of personal satisfaction might I add. I... I am the King!Talk 16:14, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Lmao thanks boss. And I can imagine the satisfaction, believe me! - Perception1 (talk) 17:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You might want to check the talk section on the Amelia Evans page to see something interesting. I... I am the King!Talk 17:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Just took a look. It's really pathetic how sad the guy is. And if he goes to so many wikis, why the heck is he so obsessed with coming back here!? It boggles the mind. - Perception1 (talk) 17:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::It does. But it brought us some diabolically fun times diving into his doings, and laughing our asses off in the process. Aaahhh, good times... *Urgh* I'm a bad person :-( I... I am the King!Talk 20:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is probably the only enjoyment he gets in his life...what a sad little man. The internet has really increased the opportunities for sociopaths to act out. Txtracer (talk) 01:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Grimmjow Putting idiots in their place is always good for a laugh though. - Perception1 (talk) 03:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope I can continue amusing you all! I... I am the King!Talk 14:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Pages Hey Perception. I gave up posting, editing, commenting on Freezing for Lent (religious stuff) because I do it all the time. Whenever you have the time, Would you mind making sure the chapter pages are still made and the Freezing home page is updated? - Eevee2011 (talk) 18:29, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! I was actually just thinking about making the page for the new chapter. On a side note, gave it up for Lent huh? I gave up Arizona iced tea for my Lent sacrifice (literally my favorite drink). Perception1 (talk) 18:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Ticy's Title Hey Perception, I think the nickname "The Silent Thief" came from the anime, in the last couple of episodes when Chiffon and Ticy confront Milena they introduce themselves and Ticy uses that title. However, I've checked the manga for the same fight and unless I missed it, Ticy doesn't use that title in those scenes. It might be an anime only addition. JMac14 (talk) 01:03, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'll make a note of it being from the anime. Perception1 (talk) 01:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Lets get to work Ok time to drop the kindergärtner gloves and tighten up the bigboy pants for you are about to be administered into an admin roll! (see what I did there?) Ok, first things first. I'll have the both of you run a trial period of about a month to see how you fare and how you help out the community. After this month of trial, I'll evaluate your performance and decide to have you remain as an admin or not. Here are some handy links to "how to be an admin" and "what should you know": * * * The most important key aspects for you right now is to go from what you are now as a "user" to a 100% neutral admin. You are going to become the guiding hand of this wikia: you'll settle user disputes, ban trolls, clean pages, trace revisions, remove vandalism and more. ''NOTE That when it comes to user disputes and the likes, that you are to set yourself up as a neutral 3rd party look on the matter, you are not to pick sides but offer compromises and the like. Make sure you do your research on beforehand before entering such dispute.'' Also you can now help to take care of the Wikia's' looks 'n style (background, templates, etc.). The most important pages for these are: MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js. Here you'll be able to change all kinds of technical things concerning this Wikia. ''NOTE that any and all important changes that you wish to implement on this Wikia is to be consulted with your fellow admins/bureaucrats. So if you wish to change the colour schemes of our character infoboxes, please talk to your fellow admins/bureaucrats about this. Tell them "why, how, when, where, who, what, etc." about it on beforehand.'' All in all I look forward to cooperate with you guys and remember to just have fun and do what you do best for the health of our Wikia! (if you are ready to be promoted just leave a message on my talkpage indicating so.) I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Note that you now also have a responsibility to this: Freezing Wiki:Vandalism, which means you need to check revisions people made to the various pages when you get online. (much like what I always do) I... I am the King!Talk 01:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Puttin' in that work Ok I can see you guys are putting in the work. Great job. Also about a month has passed now and I find the both of you running things smoothly. Seeing as I'm on vacation a.t.m. and I really don't have to worry about anything I guess you guys pass with flying colours. So if both of you are ok with it the Freezing Wikia will gladly have you 2 as permanent admins. :D I... I am the King!Talk 21:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a-ok with it boss. Perception1 (talk) 01:52, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, nice take it easy alright. I'll be in working order next Monday! I... I am the King!Talk 21:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Luna's Stigma Number. Hey Perception, regarding the Luna's stigma section, I was basing that off of Zero Chapter 35, page 26 and onward, her hands are emitting the same glow as her forehead stigma, and the skin on the back of her hands is bulging like her forehead stigma site. Could you take a look and tell me what you think? I presumed they were more stigmata, but I'd like a second opinion before I do anything to her page. JMac14 (talk) 14:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) No that's a good catch. I read the scene too quickly (tend to do that with raws since I can't read the words). I'll add it back. Perception1 (talk) 14:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whew! Thanks, I was worried that I'd messed up and put junk data on the page. JMac14 (talk) 14:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Image Rename Request Could you rename this image File:Freezing-OP-&-ED-Cover.jpg to File:「フリージング」COLOR_-_君を守りたい.png in order to replace it. Its a higher quality version but the second location is better and I don't want to have to consolidate the properly tagged image page into the image I uploaded. I basically edited the wiki assuming that the OP-ED compilation didn't exist but it did and now I have to move content over. I'm done with moving content but the image I uploaded is just in the unused section even though I scanned it from the physical CD copy I own. PS: Could you also delete the album insert image that's inFreezing_-_Color_-_Kimi_O_Mamoritai and remove it from the page as well? Its got no relevance in comparision to the cover and is basically a huge obstruction in the mobile view that takes 8 full seconds to scroll past. In fact, the use of the cover is fairuse while that image is probably a violation because both depict the same subject matter and have the same effect (the cover is a cropped version visually). [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 18:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Took care of the album insert image but the renaming is a little trickier. I can't rename a page with the name of an already existing page. Perception1 (talk) 23:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) : I downloaded it and replaced the image in the existing file. Please delete File:Freezing-OP-&-ED-Cover.jpg as its now unused and I've consolidated it. : [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 15:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) : Done. Perception1 (talk) 20:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Back Hey there! I'm back from the GamesCom in Cologne Germany! Everything went smoothly while I was away I presume? I... I am the King!Talk 13:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, its been pretty smooth sailing while you've been away boss. How was GamesCom? Perception1 (talk) 04:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Class-A-bwaling I'll have a video or 2 about it soon on my YT channel. :D I... I am the King!Talk 21:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sweet. Its held in Germany right? Must have been a fun trip. I've always wanted to take go there. Perception1 (talk) 17:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes it is, I can recommend it for sure! I... I am the King!Talk 09:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC)